Boarding School X
by LanaTellsAll
Summary: AU. What would some of the characters from X be like in a boarding school under normal circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Yeah I'm a sucky writer but if I thought about that I'd never write a thing. If you like an idea of mine and are a good writer let me know lol

Warning: This is a major AU! Sort of crack!fic but more serious. No disrespect meant

Love it or hate it make sure you rate it! Give a review.

**Boarding School X**

**Chapter One: Loving Kamui**

Tōru Magami loved her son Kamui, really she did. Or so she kept telling herself every time one of her boyfriends suddenly _lost_ interest in her. In fact she was telling herself that now as Akira, her fiancé of three months mumbled out some pathetic excuse for breaking off their engagement. Akira, she had thought, was somebody Kamui must like. He lasted three months! Now she saw, Akira had _survived_ the last three months.

Sitting patiently she let Akira recite the monologue he'd obviously memorised for this occasion. Really, Kamui wasn't such a _bad_ boy. He didn't seem to have many friends at school but his teachers hardly ever complained about him. That didn't mean they said anything good about him though. But if he really wasn't so bad then why on earth was he scaring off all her lovers. Well she couldn't actually be sure it was him. She was an attractive woman after all, being a single mother was her only flaw...

"And so miss Toru I think it would be best if-" Akira seemed to be at the end of his boring and insincere speech when Toru, still loving Kamui as she did decided upon the best course of action for them both.

"Mister Akira, Would this sudden change of heart have anything to do with my... _son_?" Toru asked as innocently as she could and before Akira could protest she continued, "Because although he may act like he doesn't want a father, I know he needs one. In fact Mister Akira I think he might need one even more so now..." she said mildly and softly.

Akira frowned. He loved his soon to be fiancé Toru, really he did. Or so he kept telling himself every time that little shit of a son she had pissed him off. True he may have caused it asking if the little demon was a girl but was that any excuse for him to hide his stuff, put porn in his briefcase, prank calls his work, and even more abominable tricks. He thought not. But even putting up with that would have been worth it for Toru if the monster hadn't... Oh why did he fall for the school girl outfit and pigtails! Why!

"I think he could really use a father's _influence_ and _discipline_..." Toru continued softly and much to Akira's delight visions of giving the boy a severe thrashing entered his head.

"Which is why, Mr Akira, I've decided it might be better for Kamui to live with his father."

Akira stood with his mouth open, "H-h-his father?" Could this get any better?

Toru looked puzzled, "Who else did you think I was talking about?"

The sudden scene of Kamui tied and restrained in a basement or dungeon with Akira whipping him every so often started to fade from his mind entered with a much better one; the boy not there at all. Blushing slightly Akira tried to restrain his excitement and act considerate, "Ah but how has he taken this? I mean, " and here Akira whispered "Does he know his father?"

Now Toru blushed, "Well... I haven't exactly told him yet."

"Oh. Then I take it this is a recent decision?" Akira frowned. Toru always gave into Kamui. The little shit was going to ruin it. He could tell.

"You would not believe how recent," Toru thought then looking back at Akira's frown said, "Really, I'm sure he'll see it's for the best. Just you wait."

Akira nodded but secretly he was as impatient as a child is waiting for Santa to come on Christmas night.

Later after Akira had gone Toru decided she really ought to let Kamui's father know he was coming.

"Miss Toru, a pleasure to hear from you; as always. These experiences are most rare are they not? I wonder what I could have done to have earned such a privilege."

Timidly Toru relied the situation to him most dismayed to hear something akin to laughter but more sinister greeting her down the phone.

"You know my own mother never had another after the... _loss_... of my own father. He sounds like my son Miss Toru. Would it be proud to admit I like that? In any event though I'm afraid I can't take the boy. I'm afraid situations in my life at present prevent me from... undertaking the task."

Toru sighed. It was what she had feared. Akira would leave. Not that it mattered of course since Kamui was her first priority.

"I feel Miss Toru that I have quite put you out. I'm sure you'll be interested to hear my own... plan for your situation."

Shortly after Toru hung up the phone and quickly phoning Akira said, "Kamui won't be staying _with_ his father, exactly."

Akira's dreams hit the ground like a balloon filled with lead. That is, until he heard her next sentence.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kamui really loved his mother dearly, he really did. Or so he kept telling himself every time she managed to pick up another loser and bring him home. The men always viewed him as a nuisance, especially Akira. Kamui knew he had to kill this one in the bud as his mother kept getting more and more enamoured by him. The problem, contrary to whatever anyone else might think, was not that his mother was engaged, but rather that she always went after creeps. Akira was the biggest creep and pervert he knew! How his mother couldn't see that was beyond him.

"Kamui dear," Toru smiled, snapping her son back to reality. "I have something I need to tell you..."

"I've been speaking with your teachers," Toru lied "And it seems like you could really use some incentive to work harder..."

Kamui frowned.

"Don't be embarrassed Kamui," Toru said kindly "I know you don't like school much which is why I have an idea..."

Kamui frowned even harder.

"I think it'd be a good idea for you to go to boarding school."

Kamui looked at his mother, really looked and then he glared and then his hands flared around wildly.

"Boarding school! Why?"

"Now before you go getting upset think of all the positives. You can make friends there. I know the children... I know the people here havn't really been all that nice to us Kamui but now," Toru said lightly

"What about you?!" Kamui interrupted "I'd never leave you here and by yourself too I-"

Toru laughed lightly, "Really Kamui I can take care of myself. I think this will be best for the both of us. You really haven't made any friends here and its been such along time since I've seen you happy. Remember that brother and sister you used to like?"

Kamui feeling himself lose this battle said the one thing a teen might say to get his way, "Mother, I don't want to go."

Sadly Toru sighed saying the one thing a mother can to get her way, "I know you don't Kamui but you trust me don't you? I love you and I think this will be the best thing for us."

Kamui was going to boarding school.

Toru hugged her defeated son just as Akira came home. Taking of his shoes and coat with Toru's help he settled into nice warm green slippers.

Wickedly and much to Toru's chagrin he chirped, "So you're looking forward to going to England Kamui?"

"You! You're still here?!" Kamui yelled only causing Akira to smile more

"Where did you think I'd be Kamui, dear, "he added giving Toru a quick kiss on the cheek and patting Kamui's head.

Shrugging off the pat Kamui looked at the guilty expression of his mother.

"I'm going to England?! When and why?"

Akira still rather exuberant from all that had happened that day answered on her behalf, "To your boarding school of course Kamui and I'd better pack if I were you. 6 am tomorrow is rather early to catch a plane."

Kamui's wide violet brown eyes looked imploringly at his mother whose own eyes were watching the swirls of the wood on the floor with extreme fascination.

Akira savoured the expression of his soon-to-be step son before adding, "Would you like some help packing Kamui?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Expecting Kamui**

Toru had honestly _expected_ the usual teenage dramatics; the door slamming, the swearing, the screaming; that followed when Kamui left the room. What she had not expected was the cool calm way Kamui re-entered the room 2 hours later to request _help_ with packing.

Rising quickly Miss Magami rushed to acquiesce to the offer when Kamui shaking his head said, "Mr Akira. Does the offer to help me pack still stand?"

Akira looked very dubious. Kamui's big brown eyes revealed nothing. He held Toru's hand gently and left a soft squeeze in comfort. She looked rather shocked.

"Of course Kamui. Let's go," Akira smiled.

Toru watched as they both left silently and Kamui shut his door behind them.

She was still watching the door when they returned. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw them both bruise free and... _happy? _ Akira at least was smiling. Kamui had a contented look on his face; he hardly ever smiled.

"Kamui's going to take an early night and I've offered to drive him, well the both of you to the airport. I think I can spare time of work to see off my soon-to-be stepson."

Toru didn't know whether she ought to be ecstatic or suspicious her fiancé and son were getting along.

That is until Kamui said, "Mr Akira you have a zero percent chance of marrying my mother."

"Kamui!" Toru reprimanded but Akira was still smiling.

"Don't worry Toru. Kamui's had a hard day," looking at Kamui now he said, "Have a good night _little _Kamui."

Kamui slammed his room door shut. Toru didn't know why she was relieved by this.

As Akira reached to kiss her, he whispered in her ear, "Goodnight sweetheart, I'll be here tomorrow at 4."

"Are you sure? Do you think this is a good idea Akira?" Toru murmured. She cast her eyes downward, "I feel like I'm betraying him."

Akira could have said a thousand words them, he could try to convince her, try to highlight the positives of her choice, beg if he had too, but instead he replied, "Toru, I trust you to do the right thing."

Some things, he decided, were more important than winning or losing. Having to bear Kamui's smug looks, evil tricks and manipulation would be far better than having his fiancé upset. Besides he'd have the last laugh when he married her.

* * *

Kamui honestly expected his mother to break down; sobs tears, guilt and begging for his forgiveness; as she changed her mind. What he had not expected would that her mind would change again making a full 360 degree turn and leading back to the same conclusions.

The following morning Akira picked him them up at 4am on the dot. Kamui was as silent as he could bring himself to be; giving only monosyllabic replies when necessary. His mother did not look at him. She had before they left but one look at those mournful eyes and every other person/object she saw became far more interesting.

That was fine. Kamui didn't mind being ignored. He didn't once think to blame his mother. If looks could kill, Kamui would have burned a hole through Akira's heart for the way he kept looking at the back of the man driving.

Akira was actually incredibly cheerful that day. He'd had a good though rather short lived sleep and had found Toru firm and secure in her decision. All those times she'd given into Kamui didn't seem so bad now. In fact Akira would have bore those times so much better if only he knew she'd be firm now.

He'd also had some time for reflection on their silent journey. Kamui was just a _child _no matter how annoying he was. In fact he wasn't just any child but his step-son, _practically_. Besides he was not _blameless_... especially considering what he'd _done_ to the kid. Having convinced himself it was not at all his fault, he'd managed to mostly erode that from his mind.

"I'll write to him," he thought graciously feeling superior from his own kindness.

When it was time to go, Akira, though not feeling sad was also not feeling particularly hateful to Kamui.

Just as he was about to ruffle the kid's hair he heard his mobile phone beep.

"Mr Akira here," he said

"Oh Mr Akira," he heard his secretary cry. "Thank goodness you answered!"

"What is it Sumi?" He said as he waved goodbye to Toru and Kamui.

"Oh Mr Akira it's not good..."

"Sumi, What is it?" He said impatiently as he headed towards his car in the car park.

"W-w-ell, it's the company website Mr Akira... you-well-you," Sumi stuttered and by now Akira was holding his temper by a string. "Mr Akira you have to see it straight away."

"I'll be there Sumi, "Akira sighed. If he had to hear about another misspelt word or missing page he'd really be at the end of his tether.

* * *

Akira honestly expected a simple mistake; the company website had taken many months to plan and even more months to execute. He had employed the greatest team of website designers, scripter's that money could afford. What he had not expected was what he saw. The website looked as professional as could be. Some sort of flash presentation came up; Akira really knew nothing about technical things so he simply watched and waited.

As it came up Sumi began to babble, "They just uploaded the video you sent Mr Akira really.... they didn't know and you said not to preview so..."

Akira watched and then he watched some more. He watched until he saw red.

**Earlier that week**

Akira was rather depressed for someone who was engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world. One of his old childhood friends had recently passed away. He'd received the letter that morning in the post. The mother had written it. He thought sadly, that it was nice that she remembered him. He'd really have to pay her a visit some time.

He'd hoped he might get some sympathy and comfort from his fiancé Toru and impatiently rang the bell to her flat.

A strange girl came to the door. Her eyes were big and black but very pretty. She looked somewhat familiar.... Her face was cute and small and her hair was brown and hung in two plaits from each side of her head. She popped her head around the door.

Seeing his face she said, "Hello Mr Akira."

How did she know his name? "Toru told me you might come round. Only she said later!"

The strange girl winked, "I'm her cousin Anna. I go to the local high school." Anna revealed herself fully from around the door. Akira couldn't help but be drawn to her short short skirt.

"A-A-Anna, its a pleasure to meet you," Akira smiled and bowed.

"Oh come in! You look freezing. I'll make you some tea," Anna exclaimed cheerfully.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him in. Akira watched in rapt fascination as she took of his shoes and... stopped looking confused.

"Oh... the green ones," Akira whispered and she slid his feet gently into them.

Leading him to the sofa she went off, Akira assumed to make some tea.

She was back shortly, "My favourite... how did you know?" Akira questioned.

Anna blushed and replied, "I guessed."

"Good guess Anna, its just how I like it," Taking a sip, Akira remembered he should be feeling sad not drinking tea with a hot schoolgirl.

"Oh Mr Akira!" the girl frowned "What's the matter? You look so sad."

Akira was about to say "Nothing miss Anna." When the girl put a delicate hand on his shoulder. In a very clever manoeuvre that took about 5 minutes to complete the girl was almost sitting on his lap. He hadn't even noticed till she was there. Akira tried not to look, really he did but he caught glimpses of a teasingly small flash of pink frills beneath her skirt. He was sure greater men would have succumbed in this situation. Looking up guiltily he saw a blushing Anna had her fingers on his cheek. He didn't know if it was because Anna was so cute or he was so upset that it happened. But it did happen. And just when he was about to undo her pretty little school shirt- Anna started crying.

"Wh—what is it?" He asked confused. Confused and guilty. Anna got of his lap and ran through the living room door.

"Oh God," Akira sweated. He thought now of Toru. No doubt the girl would tell her. Oh how could he do it! He paced around. And the girl! He'd have to speak to her.

Just as he was about to run to her he saw Kamui entering through the living room door with a smirk on his face.

This really wasn't the time he wanted to deal with the little brat. Wait, was he in his room all along? Did he see?

"Hello Mr Akira," Kamui said laughing. Akira looked at him, really looked. Then he turned pale.

In Kamui's hand were brown plaits and Anna's school uniform. He had big black eyes. He had contacts!

"Oh God," Akira thought he would faint. "I'm going to die!"

"Almost," Kamui smirked. "Really Akira, I could tell you were a pervert but I never knew how much."

"But you-you!" Akira couldn't think coherently never mind speak coherently.

"Yes but what won't one do for the love of one's mother." Kamui had a conscience after all. He was by no means evil. Well he told himself that, at least.

"Please Kamui dear, I haven't been bad to you. Please don't-"

"I don't know about that... You called me a girl and..."

The kid was still pissed about that. Well he certainly had brought some irony to the situation.

"It wasn't on purpose Kamui."

"You tell your friends awful things about me. You try to get my mother to punish me," Kamui said bluntly.

Akira cursed wondering how he knew those things. He had a good mind to tell Kamui all those things he said were true. And the brat really deserved to be punished!

"I'll do anything just please don't tell-"

"Oh Mr Akira. I have no intentions of telling," Kamui smirked. Akira heard a click of an instrument.

"You don't? Then why did you...?"

"Mr Akira I have no plans of telling my mother since you won't be with her anymore. Do you understand?" Kamui said smugly.

Blackmail!He couldn't let the little shit blackmail him!

Kamui's smile became even more menacing.

Akira decided he better start planning a speech to break off his engagement with Toru.

"By the way Akira, I think your friend might be wanting to see you," Kamui handed him a letter.

"B-b-but he's dead!" Akira exclaimed as he read. No, Akira reconsidered, he wasn't dead but he sure wished Kamui was. How could he concieve playing such a wicked trick on him.

Akira was sure it took one very evil guy to sire Kamui. It was a shame. He didn't think the boy was that bad.

_____________________________________________________________

Toru honestly expected the plane journey to be silent and awkward; Kamui would probably ignore her. And this held true with her expectations. What she did not expect though was for Kamui to be smiling. Kamui hadn't smiled in years!

Kamui checked his watch every hour till it hit 8am. Akira would be back at his office now.

**Last night**

Kamui made a fist and punched his bed. How could his mother think of getting rid of him?! And why was he asking such stupid questions. The answer was obviously Akira! Did he really think Kamui would allow him to boot him off to boarding school with no form of revenge? Sitting up Kamui thought of all the wicked things he could do to the man.

He gently opened his door which was a vast improvement to how he had closed it earlier.

Breathing deeply he calmly re-entered the living area, "Please can you help me pack?"

As his mother began to get up he swiftly shook his head said, "Mr Akira. Does the offer to help me pack still stand?"

Akira looked very dubious. Kamui knew his expression hid everything and it was tempting not to smile.

"Of course Kamui. Let's go," Akira smiled.

As Akira went to his room Kamui shut the door behind them.

Akira was the first to speak, "Look Kamui, I know you can't be happy about any of this but-"

"You think I'm going to tell my mother about _us_?" Kamui smirked

"There is no_ us_. There never was an _us_," Akira tried to control his temper.

Remembering that firstly he was an adult and that secondly Kamui loved his mother he said very slowly and very carefully, "If you tell her what happened, she'll not only be mad at me but she'll be mad at you. Of course I don't expect you to tell her the truth," he said as Kamui gave him an odd look. "Either way she'll be mortified."

"I have no intention of telling her Akira," Kamui said still smirking.

"Well, I have no intention of leaving her," Akira said smiling.

Kamui let Akira think he'd won. He'd brought this upon himself.

"I'm not talking about this!" he fumed purposely.

Right on cue Akira said, "Look why don't we pack. I'm sure you actually do need help with this?"

Clothes were strewn everywhere. Kamui nodded and Akira started to pack.

"Oh I need an adult to sign my documents," Kamui said as they were packing, "I'll go to my mother," he said getting up.

Knowing Toru was still distressed Akira acted on cue yet again.

"I'll do it for you," he said. Kamui sighed but relented and pointing his finger signalled Akira where to sign.

Predictable Akira didn't even read the document. He just signed.

Later that night Kamui would be sending of a signed edited reminder just for Akira.

And the video of a cute schoolgirl being molested by the great Mr Akira would be on that new website he was planning.

Kamui typed a quick note and printed it: "UPLOAD. DON'T PREVIEW. OPENING WEBSITE VIDEO SUPRISE." and signed on that same document was Mr Akira's signature.

______________________________________________

Needless to say Akira really was expecting so many hits for his website. He honestly never expected that he'd be so upset about it.

_____________________________________________

Kamui really wasn't expecting guilt to arrive so quickly. His conscience never really clean since Akira came, felt as polluted as a smokers lungs. The euphoria of completing his plan faded so quickly. As he and his mother made their way to the school he didn't notice a man passing by smirking, "I've been expecting you Kamui."

**End of chapter two**

**Shanara810: **Thank you for such an amazing review! I hope I don't disapoint you. I really don't want to give away the pairings! (and yes hint... pairings) But Subaru and Kamui are main characters here. The story mostly resolves around them. I actually love sei/sub lol but I understand how you feel. I didn't really like or get Fuma at all.

**Laustic:** Laustic thank you for your review. Kamui is a bit of a bad boy :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

**Farewell Kamui**

Toru was tearful as she sat there in Kamui's tiny room looking at him unpacking his clothes and folding them; incorrectly. She took them from his hands re-folding and tucking away neatly. They were both silent.

"Kamui..." Toru started.

He looked at her.

"Kamui I didn't... no, I do think... look I know that you for some reason don't like Mr Akira."

No shit, Kamui thought sullenly. Maybe the plane ride and had caused menatl regression in his mother. He felt mean after the thought but no so mean when he considered that in half an hour his mother would be leaving him. Well that mostly made him laugh, now. What would she do when she found out...

"Look Kamui I just want to say that-"

Toru's bag began to vibrate and with a sign of apology she left the room

"I don't need her anyway," thought Kamui reproachfully as he glared at her retreating form.

His brave facade began to fade though as 10 minutes past then 20, then 30...

Sullenly he collasped on his bed.

It was another ten minutes before his mother reentered the room.

"Kamui!" She sounded as if she wanted to be angry but was too upset to really pull it off. Tears were streaking down her face and her fists were clenched.

"Its not all my fault! Its not my problem he fell for it."

"Be quiet Kamui. I'm not sure I've made the right decision to send you here. And here you will stay till you're eighteen!"

Kamui was gobsamcked. His mother couldn't honestly mean that! Sure he'd be the first to admit he'd done things he was not too proud off but was that any reason to ruin his life before it even began?

"But mum- I, won't you blame him?!"

"He, Kamui, is none of your concern. I'll let his wife deal with him!"

Kamui who had adrenaline pumping from every pore suddenly deflated, "But your not married to him yet?"

"Kamui what are you talking about? Don't act innocent with me! I know what you did!"

Kamui who was genuinely confused now stuck with the only safe option; silence.

"You know," Toru said going off tangent "All I wanted was for Akira to see the wondeful little boy I love so much and who I know loves his mother so much."

Kamui waited still for an explanation while Toru gave him an incredulous look and turning towards the door said finally, "Goodbye Kamui. I'll call you when I don't feel like strangling you."

Taken aback, the boy ran to her only to be pushed away. He watched her walk swiftly down the stairs and down again and again and again till she reached the main door to the school and without even turning back, opened and shut it behind her.

Fleeing back to the safety of his room when Kamui collasped on the bed this time he actually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

It was the ring of his phone that awoke him. Thinking it was his mother he quickly answered. Perhaps she'd had some kind of delerium previously, perhaps Akira lied about the video or made some other lie up about him. Hopefully, whatever it was she had forgiven him.

"Hello," he said dumbly into the phone.

"Kamui," a male voice said tightly.

"Who is this?" Kamui asked

"Its Mr Itsuki."

"Who?" Kamui questioned confused.

"Your maths teacher," Mr Itsuki sighed. "God, you really are vacuous."

Kamui stiffened offended, "What do you want?"

"I would have thought you'd know by now."

Sighing again Itsuki continued, "Your mum knows."

"About what?" Kamui's brain racked through all the awful things he'd done in his life, narrowing them down to school. There really were so many misdemeanors. It would take forever to list them all.

Impatiently Itsuki snapped, " Remember that time you failed my class Kamui? You didn't even know how to find my name never mind find X"

Kamui felt his cheeks trun scarelt, "B-b-but that was!"

Mockingly Itsuki continued, "You begged me not to tell your mother or the school and God knows they would have and should have kicked you out. But I took sympathy on you."

Kamui offended began, "No you didn't, you bastard!"

That was what his mother was rambling on about that morning. That was a whole year ago!

"Really Kamui, thats no way to speak to a teacher, is it? Regardless it seems your mum found out about our little indiscretion. And thats why I've phoned you." Itsuki sounded slightly kinder or desperate or both at the moment.

"You don't want to go to prison, Itsuki?" Kamui mocked.

Silence greeted Kamui on the other end of the phone.

"Or is it your wife your more worried about?"

"If your mother tells anyone it will be bad for you too. Even worse when everybody at your new school knows what you are Kamui!"

"You bast-"

"No really, I think we both know who that word describes. I think it would be in your best interest Kamui if your mother kept this a family matter, don't you?"

Seething Kamui hissed, "How did she find out anyway?"

Sighing the man said, "It appears somebody hacked into the school servers, well to my account specifically. I had a few... well I had saved a few..."

"You had photos! I can't beleive it and on the school server!"

"Really, our servers strong it would take a team of scriptors to-"

Kamui hung up. He knew exactly who did it.

"Well played Akira," he thought.

* * *

It was later that night as Kamui thought of all his past 'indiscretions' he wondered if it would be possible to put the past behind him. Could he start a new leaf? Could he be good?

He didn't think he was a bad person. Sure he'd done things he wasn't proud off but who hadn't. Was that any reason for him to be exhiled? For his life to be ripped away from him before it even started? Surely not!

Dialling up Akira he began his first step on the road to redeption.

"I'd like to propose a truce."

* * *

Sorry its been so long! Studying physics at uni, kills all free time man.

Thank you for all of the reviews. Really don't try to guess the pairings now. I may not like Fuma but it does not mean I'm not curious about him or that he does not have a part to play in my story.


End file.
